memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek: Elite Force II
Star Trek: Elite Force II is a first person shooter Star Trek game published as a sequel to Star Trek: Voyager - Elite Force. Summary Elite Force II is a follow-on to the hugely successful Star Trek: Voyager - Elite Force. Like its predecessor, it's a first-person shooter, with a few mental puzzles and recognizable voices thrown in, developed by Ritual Entertainment and published by Activision. Following on from the original game, you play Lieutenant Alexander Munro of the Starfleet vessel [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]]. On the vessel, Munro is a member of a special security squad known as the Hazard Team, created by Lieutenant Commander Tuvok. Possessing nearly double the levels of the original game, the player is expected to follow a story and solve the mystery of a new foe attacking an ally to the Federation. Storyline "Endgame" The first level follows the sequence of events of the Star Trek: Voyager episode Endgame. Voyager, having entered the Borg transwarp network, is en route to Earth at unimaginable speeds, but has been caught by a Borg sphere and trapped inside. It is up to the Hazard Team, lead by Lt. Munro (i.e., you!) to beam into the sphere, and utilize ever bit of knowledge about the Borg to free the vessel before it is assimilated. "Reassignment" Having returned to the Alpha Quadrant, Munro is assigned by a Starfleet flunky to teach at the Academy. Skipping ahead two years to 2380, we see Munro teaching his Klingon student Korban in a holodeck program. At the end of the program, they leave the holodeck to see their session had been observed by Captain Jean-Luc Picard. He is interested in the idea of a Hazard Team for the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise]], and organizes Munro's transfer. "Derelict" Before Munro can settle in on the Enterprise, they receive a distress call from the USS Dallas, an ''Excelsior'' class starship in orbit of an Attrexian station. The Attrexians are a race of beings seeking Federation membership. Boarding the vessel in environmental suits, Munro must get the vessel back online and find out what happened to it, as well as being reunited with an old friend - Telsia Murphy, one of Munro's former partners on the Voyager Hazard Team. "Demise" Realizing the Dallas was attacked by a creature who can chew through a tritanium hull while responding to a distress call from the Attrexians, Munro and his team are beamed down to the station to protect the Attrexians and to try and find out more about the creatures. "Discovery" Following the ion trail from the creature's impulse drive after being forced out of the station, they find an Idryll planet, a primitive slave race of the Attrexians who believe they existed before the Attrexians. Meeting some Idryll scientists, the Hazard Team find out the creatures, known as Exomorphs, are manufactured from the raw materials in the planet's core as slaves, but have malfunctioned to become 'evil'. "Destruction", "Remove and Disable" Responding to another distress call from another Attrexian colony, the Enterprise warps in to see an Idryll ship waiting for them. The Hazard Team prepare to beam down, but the Idryll ship opens fire on the Enterprise when the shields were lowered. Picard discovers the Idryll are under Krindo's command - one of the scientists from the Idryll planet (the last level) who is furious that his (rather attractive) colleague Kleeya chose to stay on the Enterprise to help stop the Exomorphs...and to stay with Lt. Munro. Intruders beam in, and the Hazard Team deploy to fight off Krindo's forces. "Search and Rescue" Finally able to shuttle down to the Attrexian planet, the Hazard team render whatever aid they can. "Payback" Tracking Krindo to a nearby planet, and with the Enterprise under repair, the Hazard Team shuttle to the Idryll planet after him. Krindo only stops the attacks when he realizes his father is helping the Attrexians on the planet under attack. "Mercenaries" Krindo confesses he made money to fund his expedition by selling priceless artifacts and secrets of the expedition to a Ferengi. Krindo surmises that the Ferengi decoded the location of the Master Control Facility, which can override all other Exomorph controls. After arranging to meet this Ferengi on an old Starbase, he is captured (by you). "Incognito" The Ferengi eventually divulges he sold the location of the Master Control Facility to a group of Romulans calling themselves the Empty Crown. Munro infiltrates the base of the Empty Crown, and discovers the location of the Master Control Facility. "Endgame 2" The final battle, in the Romulan Neutral Zone, to stop the Empty Crown utilizing the Exomorphs, who destroyed the once powerful Idryll civilization when they gained intelligence. Gameplay Weapons * Phaser * Phaser Compression Rifle - the standard Type-3 phaser rifle * Enhanced Compression Rifle - the Enhanced Compression Phaser Rifle was deployed by Starfleet Security sometime between 2377 and 2379. The rifle fires a series of compressed phased pulses. It also features a built-in grenade launcher that fires a compressed phased grenade that automatically detonates itself upon impact on any target. * Assault Rifle * Attrexian Arc Launcher * I-MOD - the I'nfinity '''Mod'ulator, a weapon designed by Seven of Nine specifically for use against The Borg. The weapon is constantly randomly modulating its energy beam, making it impossible for the Borg to adapt to it. * Tetryon Gatling Gun * Quantum Burst * Romulan Radiation Disruptor * Tricorder * Romulan Disruptor Hidden Bonuses There are two sets of bonuses hidden throughout the game. First are the normal computer-game style power-ups: extra health, extra armor, etc. The others are golden model Excelsior-class starships. When a certain number of hidden starships are claimed, secret stand-alone levels and bonuses become accessible from a hidden button on the main menu. These starships are hidden behind easily destroyable walls (check structural integrity via alternative fire on the Tricorder), hidden areas, apparently locked doors, and so forth. There's also a couple of chances of gaining a secret weapon, the Idryll Staff, and one opportunity to obtain the I-MOD gun for use in the game beyond Level 1. Cast * Rino Romano as Lieutenant Alexander Munro * Patrick Stewart as Jean-Luc Picard * Tim Russ as Tuvok * Dwight Schultz as Reginald Barclay * Iris Bahr as Ensign Telsia Murphy * Andy Milder as Ensign Chell * Alex Enberg as Ensign Austin Chang * Leigh Allyn Baker as Ensign Juliet Jurot * Raymond Cruz as Lieutenant Jorge Gonzalez * Alexis Lang as Ensign Jack Franklin * Tony Todd as Ensign Korban * Jeffrey Combs as Commander Suldok * Terryn Westbrook as Crewman Sydney Stockman * B.J. Ward as Katarina Scott * Martha Hackett as Dr. Stevenson * Neil Ross as Stemmons * Robert O'Reilly as Krindo * Amanda Winn as Kleeya * Vaughn Armstrong as various voices * Clint Carmichael as the Nausicaan bouncer * Matt Malloy as Omag * J.G. Hertzler as Lurok * Tony Jay as Archeopendra * Tom Kane as various voices * Denice Kumagai as various voices * Lisa Lo Cicero as various voices * Richard Penn as a Borg * David Randolph as a Borg * Charles Bazaldua as Borg * Terrence Beasor as Borg Crew Characters Lieutenant Alexander Munro Originally considered too reckless by Lieutenant Commander Tuvok, when the team were formed aboard the USS Voyager, Munro has proven himself a skilled and capable leader of the Hazard Team, but is also very willing to undertake dangerous mission objectives on his own. Now promoted to Lieuetenant after the incident with the '''Forge, Lieutenant Munro was assigned to teach small-group tactics at Starfleet Academy after the return of Voyager before being noticed by Captain Jean-Luc Picard, and asked to recreate the Hazard Team of Voyager aboard the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]]. After requesting transfers for most of the old team to the Enterprise, and gaining some new promising members as well, Munro leads one of the most elite teams in the Alpha Quadrant. Ensign Telsia Murphy Telsia Murphy is proficient with long range weaponry and an excellent sniper. She has close affections to her superior, Lieutenant Munro, but is able to keep her emotions under control while on missions. Much to her objections, Telsia was transferred after returning to Earth, and was assigned to lead the security force aboard the USS Dallas. After the inicident in which most of the crew of the Dallas were killed, Telsia was integrated into the crew of the Enterprise, and took her place as second-in-command of the Hazard Team. Ensign Chell A member of the Maquis resistance before being forced to join the Voyager crew, Chell is a Bolian with a excellent understanding of technology from all races. This skill has earned him the role as a field technican of the Hazard Team, and has allowed him to improve the effectiveness of Federation weapons. Although reluctant to engage in combat situation, Chell is a valuable member of the team in alien environments. Assigned to a research outpost after the return of Voyager, Chell was also called away from that duty to serve aboard the Enterprise. He took his old job of the Hazard Team's Field Techinician Specialist, and couldn't be happier. Ensign Austin Chang A close friend of Lieutenant Munro, Austin Chang can be quite quiet and reserved when it comes to socialising with other members of the crew. Chang serves as the Hazard Team's demolitions expert, and is more than willing to turn large obstacles into tiny fragments. He is the member of choice when attempting to force entry into an enemy colony or structure. Chang was very happy to be working for the Hazard Team again, on the Enterprise no less, but still has a rocky relationship with fellow team member Juliet Jurot. Ensign Juliet Jurot Although she is a full Betazoid, Juilet Jurot attended the Vulcan Science Academy where she learned to train her mental and telepathic powers. During this time she also trained in basic medicine, and therefore was a perfect candidate for field medic when the Hazard Team aboard Voyager. Loyal to her superiors and the Federation, Jurot puts the wellbeing of others above her own. After the return of Voyager, she returnd to the Vulcan Science Academy to further hone her skills. After reactivating her Starfleet comission, she was more than pleased to return to the Hazard Team abord the Enterprise. Background Information *The voice actors behind Munro, Telsia, Chang and Jurot reprise their roles from the original Elite Force game (as does Tim Russ as Tuvok). In the original game, Chell was played by Derek McGrath, who played the same character in the Voyager episode "Learning Curve". However, Andy Milder who replaced him did previously play a Bolian, "Boq'ta" in DS9: "Empok Nor". References DO NOT WIKILINK NON-CANON TERMS OR NAMES (but please add some, as having this notice here looks very bad) Other Releases *Star Trek: Voyager - Elite Force **Star Trek: Voyager - Elite Force expansion pack External Links * * Official homepage * Star Trek: Elite Force II at The Non-Canon Star Trek Wikicity * EliteForce.com fan site * Elite Force II at the Star Trek Games Universe Wiki * Elite Force II de:Star Trek: Elite Force II